Goodbye to You
by Megana
Summary: Ratigan strikes again, taking away what Meg treasures most.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

* * *

Meg: Well, here it is: my third story in the continuing saga of Meg Sarentis and everything GMD!  
  
Sarah: Is Basil actually going to be in this story for once?  
  
Meg: Yes Sarah. I promise you on pain of death; Basil is going to be in this story. And as a rather important character, mind you. Okay, now to the disclaimer: Basil, Dawson, Ratigan, Mrs. Judson, Flaversham and Olivia Flaversham are all property of Disney and may not be used without permission. Basil, Dawson, and Ratigan and maybe Mrs. Judson belong to Eve Titus. Everyone else is owned by me.  
  
Lizz: Except for Sarah, JWJ, Leigh, Emma, RAEB, and me.  
  
JWJ: And anyone who votes Democrat in the next presidential election better have his head examined.  
  
Meg: What does that have to do with anything?  
  
JWJ: This country will go down the tubes without Bush.  
  
Meg: Okay I agree, but-  
  
JWJ: Friends don't let friends vote Democrat.  
  
Meg: I am NOT turning this story into a political party bashing fest! There is nothing wrong with Democrats.  
  
JWJ: Do you want Saddam Hussein to come back to power?  
  
RAEB: Meg, just don't answer that one.  
  
Meg: Okay, just read. It's a long chapter, but a rather short story.

* * *

October 1901 

"Do you, Joshua Samuel, take this woman, Megana Trina, to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you Megana Trina, take this man, Joshua Samuel, to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
The priest smiled upon us. He finished up the ceremony and said, "Now you may kiss the bride."  
  
We kissed and the life-long sacrament of marriage began.

* * *

It was the happiest day of my life. We had the party at the newly built London Theater, and everyone we knew was there. Josh and I did not have any families of our own, but my friend Anne, most of the nuns I had known at the convent, Mrs. Judson, Mr. Merino, Mr. Olk, Dr. Dawson, the entire staff of the London Theater Company, Iggie and Gerrie (with her new baby girl), and Basil were there.  
  
It was such a celebration! We danced and laughed, without a care in the world.  
  
I watched Josh try to teach my best friend Anne how to waltz as I rested my feet for a minute. I laughed as she tripped on her habit for the tenth time in two minutes. I couldn't believe we had finally done it. We were finally married!  
  
Someone cleared his throat behind me. I turned around. "May I have this dance?" Basil asked.  
  
"Of course!" I said, smiling. He took me by the hand and pulled me on the dance floor.  
  
"How's being married?" Basil asked, suppressing a grin.  
  
"Because of you, I was able to get married. I owe you so much, Basil!"  
  
Basil leaned in and whispered in my ear, "My pleasure." His voice was grim.  
  
My smile faded a bit. Just then Josh called out, "Hey, detective! You trying to steal my wife?"  
  
Basil chuckled. "Yes, Mr. Havers, I'm trying to take her. You'll have to fight me for her!"  
  
Josh and Basil took up wrestling stances and had a quick struggle. Basil let my husband pin him to the floor, laughing. Josh pulled me away and we danced.  
  
"You're much better than the first time we danced. Remember?" I said teasingly.  
  
He held me close. "Meg?" 

"Yes, darling?"

"I loved you yesterday, love you today, and will love you tomorrow. And forever." 

"I shall always love you!"  
  
We kissed, too much whistling and clapping.

* * *

I felt a movement, and was shifted from my position. I groggily lifted my head and watched Josh put on a robe over his nightclothes.  
  
"What is it?" I asked. "Josh, where are you going?" "Shhh," he whispered. "Go back to sleep, my dear."  
  
I lay back down, wondering why he had gotten up. It had to be only two or three in the morning. Then I heard it: a soft tapping sound. At first I thought it was a tree branch, but trees didn't sound metallic when blown by the wind. Alarmed, I sat up straight.  
  
"Josh!" I hissed. "Honey, please, leave it alone! Let the hotel managers take care of it."  
  
"Take care of what? Meg, I only need to relieve myself," he said, chuckling. He walked back over to me and kissed my forehead. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I'll only be a minute."  
  
I saw a glint of silver in his hand and knew he was lying. I jumped out of bed, slipping into my robe and slippers.  
  
"Sweetheart! What are you doing?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"Nothing. You just always take a gun with you when relieving yourself. Just wanted to make sure you didn't shoot my perfume bottles by accident."  
  
"What are you talking about? What gun?" Josh held up both hands. Empty.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Josh looked at me, concerned. "Honey, don't worry. Nothing's here to hurt you."  
  
"I'm so sorry, darling." I kissed him and hugged him, reaching around his back. I pulled out the gun from where it was secured in place by the sash in his robe.  
  
"Hey!" he began, but it was too late.  
  
"What's this, then? Josh, don't hide this from me. What's the matter?"  
  
Josh started to drag me toward the door. "Did you hear a metallic knocking sound earlier?" he asked. I nodded. "I was just going to check it."  
  
"No!" I whispered. "Honey, please don't. Please..."  
  
"I just want to make sure you're safe."  
  
"I want you to be safe! He won't hurt me; he'll hurt you! He's mad!"  
  
"Meg, it's probably not even him. I just want to make sure everything's secure."  
  
Before I could protest, he planted another kiss on my lips. He whispered in my ear, "If anything happens, go downstairs and have the manager sent for the police."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No 'buts'," he said.  
  
"Please be careful," I whispered. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Josh stealthily crept to the window. I stood by the door to our room, feeling completely useless. He inched the curtain back, holding the gun out the whole time.  
  
Suddenly glass shattered as Professor Ratigan leaped into the room. "RUN!" Josh screamed, letting out a shot. It missed.  
  
I ran out the door as screams and shouts issued from the other rooms. Mice began to fill the hallway. "POLICE! POLICE! SOMEONE GET HELP!" Another crash sounded from our hotel room. Josh stumbled along the corridor as Ratigan pursued him. The hotel guests panicked at the sight of the evil rat.  
  
"JOSH!" I yelled. Ratigan looked in my direction.  
  
"MEG, GET AWAY!"  
  
Ratigan started toward me, but Josh jumped on his back and bit him on the shoulder. "AAARRGGHH!" he screamed, flinging Josh away.  
  
Someone grabbed my shoulder from behind. I screamed and turned around. It was Dr. Dawson. Several policemen were behind him. "Miss Sarenti-, er, Mrs. Havers, er... Where's your husband?"  
  
I pointed dumbly toward the huge rat. Josh ran into another room, followed once again by Ratigan. The police pushed their way through the crowd. They ran into the room, firearms at the ready. I heard more shots, more screams, and more glass breaking. Almost immediately they ran back out again. "They're on the roof! We need the stairs to the roof!"  
  
I pushed my way to the room. "Megana, stay here!" Dawson yelled. I ignored him. I had to stop Ratigan.  
  
Once in, I immediately went to the balcony, stepping over shattered glass as I went. I looked up; the gutter was bent where either one or both of them had held on to it. On further inspection, I saw a thin rope hanging from a tree limb towering over the hotel. The rope reached the ground, but it was at least several feet away. I was debating whether to take my chances with the rope or the gutter when Ratigan and Josh rolled over the side. Both grabbed on to the rope, which swung over the courtyard. They tumbled to the ground.  
  
"Josh!"  
  
To my surprise Basil leaned out of our balcony and tossed Josh a cane. He picked it up and drew out a long, thin sword. Tossing the fake cane aside, Josh held his sword at the ready. "Go get yourself a proper weapon, scum!"  
  
Ratigan clapped his hands as another sword was tossed to him. I looked from the direction from whence it came. A mouse I had never seen before sat in one of the trees, clearly backing up the diabolical professor. "Think you can handle such a big weapon, Havers?" he said mockingly.  
  
"No!" I screamed. The adversaries glanced up at me, but decided that I was too far away to worry about. To my horror they began to swordfight.  
  
_Josh doesn't know how to swordfight! How could he? How could Basil let him?_  
  
Ratigan tried to strike high, but was blocked by Josh. He tried twice more, and then swiftly cut under, hoping to catch his legs. Josh jumped up, and the blade went through air. Josh then tried to hit Ratigan's sword arm, but was blocked. For a moment they both locked blades, glaring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Then they resumed their fighting  
  
_Josh can fight! Where did he learn? He's good. Ratigan's getting tired, I can see it. Too old. Oh Lord, help him, please!_  
  
I made a flying leap to the dangling rope; I reached out to grab it, but MISSED! I began to fall through the air.  
  
"NO!!" Two voices screamed out. I grabbed hold of the rope and swung around toward Josh and Ratigan. They had stopped fighting for only a moment; as soon as both mouse and rat realized I was safe, they started up again.  
  
"Meg, get out of here now! I don't want you to have to see his blood!"  
  
"My love, I will make him pay dearly for taking you away from me."  
  
As I slid to the ground, I saw Josh make a jab at Ratigan's arm. The point hit home; Ratigan pulled away as red blood trickled out. He slashed at Josh, but the agile mouse tumbled out of reach, unharmed. With a quick twist and flip of the sword, Josh disarmed the professor. Using the flat of his blade, he tripped Ratigan, making him fall to the ground.  
  
"Surrender, rat!" he hissed, holding the sword point to Ratigan's throat.  
  
I saw defeat in his eyes. He sighed dramatically. "Well, if this is the way it is to be..." He whistled.  
  
The thug I had noticed earlier jumped from his perch onto Josh, knocking him to the ground. Ratigan swiftly moved out of the way of the blade before it cut him. In his shock Josh let go of the sword. The thug held Josh down on the ground as Ratigan picked up the fallen weapon.  
  
I ran towards them just as Ratigan plunged the sword into my husband's side. "NO!" I shrieked.

* * *

Ratigan pulled the sword out of his former henchmouse's side. Meg ran past him to where the boy lay. The evil professor advanced toward her, about to claim his prize.  
  
"RATIGAN!" He looked up.  
  
Basil stood on a balcony, gun raised. "Back away from her."  
  
Ratigan slowly walked away from Meg, knowing how good a shot his adversary was. He bumped into his henchman. Basil cocked the gun and smiled grimly at the diabolical professor. "Farewell, Ratigan."  
  
Ratigan pulled his henchman in front of him. The poor mouse screamed as the bullet hit him. Ratigan dropped the body and ran off. He scaled the courtyard fence as shots rang out behind him. He could always get Meg later; for now he wanted to stay alive.

* * *

I ran to Josh. Dark red blood poured out of his injured side.  
  
"JOSH! Josh, please..."  
  
He looked up at me. "Meg..."  
  
I heard gunshots and saw Ratigan escape, again.  
  
"Meg, I'm so sorry," Josh whispered. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"He's not here anymore, he can't hurt us anymore."  
  
"Meg, it hurts so bad... so bad..."  
  
I pressed my fingers to his lips, trying hard to fight back tears. "Hush. Don't speak. We'll get you to a doctor, you'll be just fine."  
  
He squeezed my paw. "Meg, I... he got me bad. I'm not going to make it."  
  
The tears started to roll down my face. "Oh God... no, please God, no! Not on our wedding night!"  
  
Josh held my paw more tightly than before. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh God... God... don't leave me, Josh. Please, don't leave..."  
  
"Meg," he whispered, his voice shaking. "Live a happy life. Don't forget about me."  
  
I smiled sadly. "Never. I'll never forget."  
  
"That's my Meg." He brushed the side of my face with his paw. I grasped it and held it to my face. I could see his breath come in gasps of pain.  
  
"I love you," I whispered. "I shall always love you."  
  
"I love you. I shall always be with you."  
  
I gently cradled him as he looked up at me, his eyes full of love. Then I noticed that it seemed that he was staring at me. I gasped. His eyes had glazed over. He was dead.  
  
I sobbed and laid down next to him, ignoring the blood, ignoring the screams, just wishing I could die too.

* * *

RAEB: Why am I not surprised?  
  
Lizz: You killed him! And on their wedding night too!  
  
Meg_: (shifts uncomfortably)_ Yeah... I know.  
  
Lizz: But why?  
  
Meg: Change in the author's attitude towards that character.  
  
Emma: Meg, you've just turned this into a soap opera.  
  
Leigh: Yeah, like "Days of Our Lives", when Roman got killed by the killer like, an hour after he and Kate tied the knot.  
  
JWJ: You watch SOAP OPERAS?  
  
Leigh: Only when I'm bored.  
  
JWJ: _(rolls eyes) _Sure.  
  
Meg: I don't want to turn this into a soap opera!  
  
Sarah: I thought you said that Basil was going to be more involved...  
  
Meg: He was, for crying out loud! Sheesh people, leave me alone! Yes, I killed off Josh, yes, he's dead, yes, Ratigan got away once again! Happy now? You're all making me feel like a murderer! I'm now wishing that I had never added Josh into the story back in "Sing Sweetly"!  
  
RAEB: Well, you do like to kill people.  
  
Meg: Leave me alone people! _(cell phone rings)_ Uh, hold on. Hello?  
  
Ratigan's voice: You stupid &$!# _(censored)_! 'My love?' I, the greatest criminal mind in the world, falling in love with you? You are either going to destroy this story, or pay the consequences!  
  
JWJ: Which are? Oh, this is priceless!  
  
Ratigan: I'm giving you until February 14 to destroy this.  
  
Meg: And if I don't?  
  
Ratigan: Have you ever heard of the "Valentine's Day Massacre?"  
  
Meg: _(gulp)_  
  
Ratigan: Happy Valentine's Day, 'my love'. _( dial tone heard)_  
  
Meg: _(small voice) _Help. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

JWJ: I've never done this alone before, but I found the story on Meg's computer, and decided to upload it myself. Anyway, I hate this chapter but that doesn't matter, so will Ratigan and he'll want to kill Meg.  
  
_(RAEB walks in)_

RAEB: JWJ, what are you doing?  
  
JWJ: Uh, nothing?  
  
RAEB: Doesn't look like nothing. Oh, by the way, here's your valentine. _(hands him a card.)  
_  
JWJ: _(sarcastically)_ Oh gee, thanks. Where's Meg?  
  
RAEB: Sleeping.

* * *

I sat up in a cold sweat.  
  
_What happened?_  
  
I looked around me.  
  
_Just a nightmare._  
  
But it had felt so real. Horrible dream. I dreamt that Ratigan had murdered my parents. Anne, Mrs. Judson, Dr. Dawson, even a little girl and her father, whom I had never seen before fell victim to his black-hearted ways. Then I watched him plunge the sword into Josh over and over again. The thought of it brought me to tears.  
  
Ratigan had never been caught. I had wondered why Basil had been there during our honeymoon, but Dr. Dawson later explained to me that he had been expecting Ratigan to come. He waited to nab the villain. It never worked.  
  
Josh and I had been really poor, but we had been hopeful about the future. The honeymoon was supposed to be that one night at a fancy hotel, since we could not afford more.  
  
We had put payments down on a flat and some other necessities, but my acting paycheck wasn't enough to cover it now. The funeral costs had also shrunk my purse a good deal. The flat was now up for sale and there was to be an auction tomorrow to pay off the debts.  
  
I was staying at Baker Street on Mrs. Judson's invitation.  
  
I had not even been allowed to take Josh's violin from our flat. That was the only thing I truly wanted.  
  
I sobbed into my pillow.

* * *

The sound of a thud from the floor above woke Basil from his slumber. The detective groaned and looked at the clock by the bed. Quarter past one in the morning! 

Meg had woken him up the past few nights with her sobbing, but usually Mrs. Judson or Dawson took care of it. Basil was about to let the landlady take care of it again when he remembered. She had gone to take care of a sick friend two hours ago. Dawson was with her, naturally, to lend his expertise on the matter. Basil seriously considered letting Meg take care of herself, but a sting of pity soon turned into guilt.  
  
"Oh drat!" he mumbled. Basil reluctantly got up and, putting on his slippers and robe, he set off for Meg's room on the second floor.  
  
When he got up there, he saw Meg sitting on the floor, sheets in a tangle around her, shaking as she sobbed quietly to herself.  
  
Basil stood there, feeling awkwardly out of place. What was he doing here, trying to comfort the emotions of a teenage girl? He was a world-renowned detective after all. He could not play mousewife for Mrs. Judson. Basil was about to turn away when he felt another twinge of guilt.  
  
Perhaps it was his fault Meg was now suffering. Basil was afraid to admit it to himself. He almost wanted to tell the voice inside his head that it couldn't be his fault, that he was never wrong about anything. But then he saw it. It was his fault that Josh had not lived. He should have found Ratigan long before he attacked the unsuspecting couple; he should have killed Ratigan before they started to duel.  
  
"Mrs. H- er, Miss Sarentis?" he asked cautiously. No response. "Meg?" Nothing.  
  
Basil was quickly losing patience. He knelt on the ground and touched her arm to make her aware of his presence. "Meg?"  
  
"Mrs. Judson, I-" she turned around, only to find Basil there. "Oh!" Meg quickly wiped her eyes and reached for her robe at the same time. "I'm sorry I woke you, Mr. Basil. I... I really didn't mean to..."  
  
"It's all right," Basil found himself saying.  
  
"Where's Mrs. Judson?" she asked a little suspiciously.  
  
"With an ill friend. So is Dawson."  
  
"Oh." Meg seemed at a loss for words. She nervously twisted the edge of a blanket. "I... I'm sorry... for waking you."  
  
"It's fine, Meg." Basil felt really uncomfortable. He and Meg had never been friends, and most certainly never had a heart-to-heart before. The great mouse detective had no idea what to say next. So he did the only thing that he could think of at that moment. "Would you like to sit downstairs awhile in front of the fire?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Basil built up a fire as Meg sat in an armchair watching him. He sat back and they watched it for a while in an awkward silence.  
  
"Will you play your violin, Basil?" Meg asked suddenly.  
  
"Why..." Basil was taken aback by this request. He thought it would upset her to hear a violin again. He then saw the pleading look in her eyes. "Of course."  
  
He pulled out the instrument and began to play a bright, cheery melody. As the minutes passed however, the tunes turned into beautiful, mourning concertos. Basil watched Meg as she fiddled with her wedding ring, her eyes roaming about the study. Her eyes rested on the portrait of Ratigan. She stared at it for a very long time, and Basil almost swore she had stopped breathing.  
  
He turned to look at the portrait himself, pondering the whereabouts of his foe. He became so absorbed in thought that he played an obviously wrong note which squeaked loudly throughout the flat. Basil cringed and turned to Meg. She was fast asleep.  
  
He was tired, and the fire was dead anyway. He covered her with a blanket and went to his bedroom adjoining the study, making sure to leave the door open in case she needed him again.

* * *

Sarah: Well, I'm happy now, but I think I can see where this is going.  
  
JWJ: Meg needs to learn that everyone can see where these stories are going.  
  
Emma: It's very exciting though.  
  
_(Meg walks in yawning, as if she just woke up.)_  
  
Meg: _(Stops)_ What are you all doing here?  
  
Lizz: Author's notes.  
  
Meg: I cancelled all of that because of Ratigan. Remember?  
  
Leigh: But JWJ told us...  
  
_(Realization strikes everyone. Meg runs to the computer, only to discover that the first chapter of "Goodbye to You" has been posted on )_  
  
Meg: You moron! That demented freak of nature is going is murder me!  
  
_(There is a loud banging at the door.)_  
  
Meg: Uh... bye! (_Runs out of room.)_  
  
_(Ratigan barges in from different direction.)_

Ratigan: Where is she? WHERE IS SHE?  
  
_(Everyone points in a different direction.)_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

_(Meg sneaks into room, holding a wooden baseball bat.)_  
  
Meg: Whew. No rats in here. But where is everyone?  
  
_(Meg notices an ad on the ground for a fancy food restaurant.)  
_  
Meg: They went out? But Lizz and JWJ don't like fancy food. Wait, Ratigan might be setting up a trap. _(Looks around uneasily)_ Oh, what the heck. It's creepy here.

* * *

"Lot 23, folks. A fine antique violin, complete with bow and case."  
  
Mrs. Judson squeezed my paw. "We'll get this one, we most certainly will m' dear."  
  
I fidgeted nervously, trying to calm down my jumpy stomach. I grasped my purse and looked around me. Luckily for us there weren't too many people at the auction. My eyes rested on an old gentleman standing near us. He looked kindly, just like a grandfather should look like. But my thoughts were anything but sweet about him at that moment. He had bought everything the auctioneer had sold so far; and I was afraid he would want the violin, too. He glanced at me; I quickly averted my eyes, glad my mourning veil covered most of my face.  
  
Mrs. Judson had been kind enough to lend me her savings so we could buy it. We had about 18 pounds between us. The violin would've been about 10 pounds, considering it was so old and worn. But the auction was bound to bring the price up if anyone really wanted it.  
  
"Do I hear 12 pounds? 12, thank you. 13, anyone? 13, 13! Do I have 13 pounds 25 pence?" I eagerly raised my paw.  
  
"14 pounds," the old gentleman on my right said.  
  
"15!"  
  
"16."  
  
"17!"  
  
"17 pounds 50 pence."  
  
"17 pounds 60 pence!"  
  
"18 pounds."  
  
I held my breath, and then raised my paw. Mrs. Judson gently put it down. "We don't have more than 18 pounds, Meg. You know that."  
  
I nodded dejectedly, knowing how pointless it was. "Sold, to the gentleman up front!"

* * *

I believe Mrs. Judson thought I would cry again, but I was too exhausted. I just sat in one f the armchairs by the fire and tried to stare down Ratigan's sinister glare as I thought up millions of plans for revenge, each one crazier than the last.  
  
Looking up there, I noticed a picture I had never seen before. It was a photograph of a little girl and her father. The father looked rather dignified in his overly large glasses and serious expression. But the little girl caught my attention. Wearing a large bow and a private school uniform, I could see even in the picture that she was trying hard to suppress a smile.  
  
"Mrs. Judson," I said, picking up the picture and showing it to her, "Who is this family?"  
  
She took the picture and let out a chuckle. "Why, that's Mr. Flaversham and his daughter Olivia." I gave her a quizzical look. "Olivia was once a, well, "client" of Mr. Basil's. Mr. Flaversham was the toy maker that Ratigan- oh, I..."  
  
"You can finish," I said. "The toy maker Ratigan kidnapped. I remember now."  
  
"Yes, well, Olivia sends a letter to Basil once in a while, the dear." Mrs. Judson smiled. I, meanwhile, sat deep in thought.  
  
They were the father and daughter I had seen in my dream last night!  
  
I was sure it meant something. Ratigan obviously had it in for both of them after the Queen's Jubilee four years ago, and Anne and Josh would be considered enemies too, for their involvement in his total humiliation almost a year ago in Denmark. Ratigan might have it in for Dawson only for his partnership with Basil. But I really didn't see the connection between Mrs. Judson and my dream. She had never been involved in any of Ratigan's schemes, and had done nothing to him to say the least.  
  
Another strange thing I had not noticed before was that Basil hadn't been in the dream. That was very strange, since he was Ratigan's greatest enemy. Why had I not seen him murdered along with the rest of them?  
  
There was a knock on the door. Mrs. Judson left me to my thoughts to answer it. I still pondered over this information when I heard a kindly old voice ask, "Is Mrs. Joshua Havers here?"  
  
I jumped up out of my seat and turned around. It was the gentleman from the auction!  
  
"I... I'm Mrs. Havers," I said uncertainly, walking up to him and shaking his paw.  
  
"Yes, well, I do believe you aren't too pleased with me about now," he said. I must have looked confused because he continued; "I didn't mean to seem so rude at the auction today. I understand you are the wife of the deceased."  
  
"Oh, yes, I am."  
  
"I am so sorry, Mrs. Havers."  
  
"Thank you, Mr...." I let that sentence hang in the air, hoping for a last name. He didn't say anything. "Well, would you like to come in, sir?"  
  
He paused. "I have come here on business, Mrs. Havers." I closed my eyes in despair. _Another tax collector._  
  
"How much haven't I paid this time?" I asked quietly.  
  
He looked panicked. "No, no, Mrs. Havers! I think I better explain my business. You see, ah-" He held out a violin case. I gasped, hardly daring to believe it. "Well, ah... would you please take it? It's your husband's."  
  
I slowly took the case and opened it. Inside the case lay the violin, old and a little battered. But at that moment, it was the most beautiful object in the world.  
  
I looked up at my mysterious visitor. "Why... I... I... I can't take this, sir. You paid for it."  
  
The old man clearly had not been expecting this. "Mrs. Havers, please. A friend, who has wished to remain anonymous, wishes you to have this. He hired me to buy all your husband's worldly possessions at the auction today. And he will not be taking any of it back. It's yours."  
  
I was at a loss for words. "Why... thank you!" I beamed and gave the old man a big hug. He seemed rather taken aback.  
  
"Oh, well don't thank me, Mrs. Havers. Your friend..."  
  
I pulled back. "Who is this friend?"  
  
He answered, "I'm not at liberty to say."  
  
"You won't tell me anything? Why the secrecy?"  
  
"He's afraid you'll want to pay him back." The old gentleman put his top hat back on. "Well, I best be off. Your possessions shall come within the morrow."  
  
"Wait!" I said before he left. "May I write out a thank you to this friend? Please," I added, when he turned to go again.  
  
"Well... all right," he answered. He waited patiently as I wrote out a quick letter and sealed it. He took it without a word.  
  
"Good evening, Mrs. Havers," he said, tipping his hat.  
  
"Good evening. You don't know how much this means to me, sir."  
  
That was the last time I ever saw him... or so I thought.

* * *

Dr. Dawson saw something fairly odd while returning to Baker Street that evening. He saw an old gentleman leave their flat on Baker Street. The unusual part was that he looked all about him before making a mad dash for the alley next to the flat, as if he did not want someone to see his actions. Dawson followed the old mouse and watched as he climbed into Basil's window on the ground floor, arousing his suspicion even more. The doctor followed close behind, making sure to keep some distance between himself and the stranger.  
  
Dawson climbed into the bedroom, but amazingly enough, the mouse did not seem to notice. He had cracked open the door and was looking out into the study. Dawson walked up to the mouse and tapped him on the shoulder. The old one jumped and spun around, looking greatly embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, I-, I'm so sorry old chap," Dawson found himself saying. "Didn't mean to scare you."  
  
The mouse looked greatly annoyed at this statement. Dawson suddenly remembered that he was there to get rid of the mouse, not apologize. He tried again with a more confident attitude. "Do you know you are trespassing on private property, sir?"  
  
The mouse folded his arms and glared at the doctor. "Ah, yes, well... hrm," Dawson muttered. "Well, see here, I'm going to have to call the police if you refuse to leave. This is breaking and entering!"  
  
The mouse clamped his paw over the doctor's mouse as he glanced fearfully at the door. "Shhh, Dawson, keep your voice down!"  
  
"Well, I- wait, how did you know my..." Dawson looked more closely at the mouse. He recognized that voice and those deep green eyes. "Basil? What on earth are you doing breaking into your own home?"  
  
"Shhh! Dawson, this is one time I wish you'd just stay out of my affairs!"  
  
Dawson gave his friend a concerned look. Basil would have never made such a mistake as to use the doctor's name, especially without changing his voice. "Basil, I live here too. Now please tell me, whatever is the matter with you? You break into your own bedroom, spying on the inhabitants on the other side of the door, whom you know, dressed as an old gentleman! I believe I have a right to know what this masquerade is about!"  
  
"Well," Basil began. He silently closed the bedroom door and window and began to take off the white powder covering his fur. "I just... oh, all right I'll tell you everything! Dawson, I can't stop thinking about Meg!"  
  
"Naturally we are all very worried about her, especially since Josh-"  
  
"It's not that!" Basil practically yelled, interrupting Dawson. "I... I think I'm... I have emotions for her."  
  
"Basil," Dawson began, hardly believing his ears, "Are you in love with her?"  
  
"Of course not!" Basil said stubbornly, crossing his arms and glaring at his partner. "Love is such a... meaningless word. You can't truly love someone-"  
  
"Oh, balderdash!" Dawson passionately interrupted. "Any sensible mouse can fall in love."  
  
"Yes, but I don't know what to tell her! At times I just want to pick her up and hold her, comfort her, get rid of her pain. But then I remember Josh, and all he meant to her. I know in my heart that I could never replace him, even if she could ever feel anything for me."  
  
Dawson patted the detective's back. "Wait until her wound heals, until the grief lessens. Until then be a close friend."

The detective slowly smiled at his friend.  
  
"Thank you Dawson."  
  
"Oh Basil? One question."  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"What in the world were you doing dressed as an old gentleman, anyway?"  
  
Basil looked even more embarrassed. "I went to the auction today and bought every single one of Josh Havers' possessions. I chased many eager buyers away by telling them the auction was cancelled. I came by this evening to tell Meg of a "friend" that bought everything for her. I'll have them on the doorstep by tomorrow morning."  
  
Dawson stared in amazement at the detective.  
  
"You bought everything? You're absolutely mad, Basil! Obsessed! Where on earth did you store all of this?" Dawson asked.  
  
Basil walked over to a large, sheet-covered pile Dawson hadn't noticed before. He pulled the sheet off, revealing furniture, clothes, and mementos, anything that Josh had owned. Dawson burst out laughing.

* * *

I gently fingered the violin for the thousandth time, so happy.  
  
The front door opened and Basil and Dawson came in. Basil went straight to his chemistry set without saying a word. Dawson came up to me and exclaimed, "Why Meg, you managed to get the violin! I knew you'd be fine."  
  
"Actually..." I started. I explained to Dawson the visit from the old gentleman. Dawson smiled, obviously excited by this news.  
  
"Did you hear that, Basil?" he asked. "An old gentleman came by not twenty minutes ago to give her the violin! Wonder who your good "friend" is?"  
  
"Hmmm, that's nice," Basil muttered a few seconds too late. He seemed very absorbed in his work.  
  
"Is he on another case?" I whispered to Dawson.  
  
"Well... let's just say Basil needs some time to think. He should be normal in a few days." Dawson winked at me.  
  
Basil walked over. "Normal? Hrm! Meg, would you be so kind as to let me see that violin?"  
  
"Oh, certainly." I handed it to him.  
  
He examined it thoroughly and then handed it back to me. "You've got a good friend," he said. "This is Josh Havers' violin." He stood there expectantly, as if waiting for me to say something. I simply nodded. He turned back to his chemistry set.  
  
I fingered the strings and listened as they vibrated softly. "Basil?" I asked timidly.  
  
He whirled around rather urgently. "Yes?" he asked nervously.  
  
I paused. Basil normally never revealed his feelings like this. Why was he acting so strange? My first thought was that maybe, just maybe Basil had been the friend who had bought the violin for me. But he would never waste money on such a thing. He and I weren't even friends.  
  
"Basil, could you teach me to play?" I asked shyly. "I know I can't play at all, but it seems like such a shame for this gorgeous instrument to go unused, and I think it'd be just grand to be able to play." He stopped at stared at me. I became the nervous one. "Oh well, if you're too busy, that's fine, I'll just-"  
  
He walked back over and smiled. "It would be an insult to his memory if you didn't learn how to play." Basil tuned it for me and pulled out some sheet music.  
  
"Wait, are you going to teach me now?"  
  
"There's no time like the present," he replied. "Unless you'd rather wait?"  
  
"No," I said. "Please start."  
  
As Basil showed me hold to hold the fragile instrument, he passed a wink on to Dawson. I never saw it.  
  
Outside the wind howled in the cold November air, a pair of yellow eyes glared at the happy scene inside the flat on Baker Street.  
  
_She's mine. All mine. You'll pay for this, Basil!  
_

* * *

_(JWJ, his girlfriend, Emma, her boyfriend, Lizz, her boyfriend, Sarah, her boyfriend, Leigh, RAEB, and Ratigan are all sitting at a table in a fancy restaurant. Meg comes darting in, only to discover all of them sitting together.)  
_  
Meg: Hold on a minute. YOU'RE ALL EATING TOGETHER?  
  
JWJ: Well, it _is_ Valentine's Day, and I promised my girlfriend that I'd take her out.  
  
Meg: Okay, Lizz is with Kris, Sarah with Jesse, and Emma with Dom. Then who are your dates, Leigh and RAEB?  
  
Leigh: We don't have any.  
  
Meg: And Professor, I thought you were busying trying to kill me.  
  
Ratigan: You're not worth the trouble.  
  
Meg: _(To herself)_ I don't know whether to be happy or insulted.  
  
Ratigan: Besides, I just had the most intriguing discussion with Mr. Jordan over here.  
  
Meg: Wait, you talked POLITICS with JWJ?  
  
Ratigan: Why yes.  
  
Meg: Whatever. Okay, since everyone else, except Ratigan, has a date, I'll just get my own. _(Snaps fingers and Johnny Depp appears.)_  
  
_(Ratigan snaps fingers and Johnny is placed next to Leigh.)_  
  
Meg: Hey!  
  
Ratigan: That's for that miserable "Goodbye to You" story.  
  
Meg: Fine, be that way. _(Snaps fingers, and Orlando Bloom appears.)_  
  
_(Ratigan snaps fingers, and Orlando is placed next to RAEB.)_  
  
Meg: Hey! I'm not stealing your dates!  
  
Ratigan: That's because I don't date, missy. Perhaps the next time you decide to write a story you'll reconsider matching me up with someone.  
  
Meg: Well, then who's my date?  
  
Ratigan_: (Getting up)_ That's your affair. _(Leaves the room.)_  
  
Meg: How come everyone else has all the fun? _(Grudgingly)_ Happy Valentine's Day everyone. 


End file.
